


Когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kansai Johnny's Jr., Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Рену приходится приложить неимоверное количество усилий, чтобы в ужасе не отшатнуться. И дело даже не в том, что Шо не помнит своего имени, нет. Рен может поклясться, что это и не был Шо.





	Когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь

**Author's Note:**

> 敦 (atsu), как и иероглиф 廉, означает "честный"; 勇 (isamu) - "смелый", 清 (kiyoshi) - "чистый" (также имеет чтение "sei" и обозначает королевскую династию)

— Он не мог же всё забыть? Не мог, правда? — Кайто трясет Рена за плечо, его голос истерично срывается к концу фраз, и Рен недовольно шикает. Генки подходит ближе и присаживается перед лежащим на полу Шо на корточки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — чуть нахмурившись, интересуется он, и Рен невольно отмечает, как это странно: видеть именно Генки самым спокойным и собранным в критической ситуации. Потому что как еще назвать ситуацию, когда вы по приколу пробираетесь в заброшенный дом, проваливаетесь в подвал, потому что не заметили в темноте рассохшийся пол; когда один из вас при этом умудряется подвернуть ногу, а потом вы видите... нечто, которое решает познакомиться с вами поближе и проходит через вашего друга насквозь. Ах да, потом вы несколько минут паникуете и истерите, потому что этот самый друг в результате валяется без сознания, а когда приходит в себя, то не узнает никого из вас. На взгляд Рена, это была именно та ситуация, которую можно было вполне назвать критической.

— Голова болит.

— Еще бы, ты так башкой треснулся, — фыркает Киши, но тут же неловко замолкает под взглядами остальных. — Что? Ну правда же хорошо приложился.

— Шо, — перебивает друга Рен, — ты помнишь, как мы тут оказались?

— Как ты меня назвал?

Рену приходится приложить неимоверное количество усилий, чтобы в ужасе не отшатнуться. И дело даже не в том, что Шо не помнит своего имени, нет. Рен может поклясться, что это и не был Шо. То, как он приподнял брови, размеренная интонация его голоса, спокойствие... Рен слишком хорошо знает Шо, чтобы понять: перед ним сейчас другой человек.  
И кажется, не он один это замечает: Генки переводит на него испуганный взгляд, Кайто еще сильнее вцепляется в плечо, а Джин и Киши выглядят еще более растерянными, чем минуту назад.

— Мне одному кажется, что у нас проблемы? — подводит итог Джингуджи.

— Может, всё-таки это... удар слишком сильный был? — без особой надежды тянет Киши.

Шо встает и, отряхиваясь, складывает руки на груди.

— Ты совсем идиот?

Дружный нервный смех и возмущение Киши немного разряжают атмосферу, но Рену всё еще... жутко.

— Кто ты? — задает он тот вопрос, что волнует его сейчас больше всего. Не то чтобы ответ им сильно поможет, но надо же как-то обращаться к... человеку, кем бы он ни был.

— Моё имя вам ничего не скажет, но ты... Атсу, не так ли?

Его собеседник легко улыбается, будто встретил старого знакомого, и Рен нервно оглядывается на столпившихся за его спиной друзей.

"Помощники, блин", — мрачно думает он, а вслух произносит:

— Меня зовут Рен. Нагасе.

Тот-кто-некогда-был-Шо недовольно морщится.

— Мне все равно, как зовут тебя здесь.

— Здесь, в смысле... здесь?

Рен чувствует себя совсем идиотом, и его собеседник, кажется, тоже начинает считать его таковым.

— Конечно, именно в этом подвале! И это говорит один из самых умных... Стой. — В рассеянном свете, просачивающемся сверху, Рен видит, как меняется выражение чужого лица. — Сколько тебе здесь лет?

— Хм... Восемнадцать?

Если честно, он и сам уже не уверен ни в чем. И в первую очередь в том, что он не спит. Он раздраженно вскрикивает, когда Кайто больно щипает его за руку.

— Ты не спишь, — выносит тот вердикт, и Рен фыркает: видимо, они все сейчас думают об одном и том же.

— Еще совсем ребенок... — тихо произносит незнакомец. — А... ему?

— Если ты имеешь в виду Шо, то двадцать.

Это странно, но Рен понимает, что больше не боится. Да, ситуация не стала менее жуткой, но первая паника прошла, а этот человек в теле Шо, кем бы он ни был, явно не собирается причинять им вред. Более того, казалось, они были... знакомыми? Во всяком случае, именно такое впечатление сложилось у него из того, что он услышал.

— Шо?.. Только ему могло достаться здесь такое дурацкое имя, — незнакомец чуть усмехается и качает головой.

— Тогда как, по-твоему, его зовут?

— Исаму.

— О да, это, конечно, намного лучше, — прыскает Киши.

"Да заткнись ты уже", — раздраженно шепчет Генки, и Рен оборачивается к нему. Кажется, не он один начинает понимать, что происходит.

— Не хочу тебя обидеть, Атсу, но твои нынешние друзья внушают мне опасения.

Рену с трудом удается скрыть улыбку. Это вообще нормально, что какое-то существо вселилось в Шо, а он вот так просто стоит и разговаривает с ним, как со старым приятелем? Хотя происходящее сейчас вообще мало попадало под определение "нормально", так что какая разница?

— И всё-таки, как твое имя? Я не понимаю, как это возможно, но мы знакомы, не так ли? Или, возможно, были знакомы когда-то, или...

— Киёши. Это не "прошлая жизнь", Атсу, если ты думаешь об этом. Она настоящая. Просто не здесь.

— Я... я не понимаю.

Киёши хмыкает.

— Что ж, даже одному из самых мудрых мужчин государства иногда надо побыть восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Но даже так ты совсем не изменился.

Это жутковато: смотреть в глаза Шо, двадцатилетнему парню, с которым ты еще несколько часов назад ехал в поезде и который пугал Кайто страшилками и уминал сэндвич за обе щеки, и видеть чужой взгляд, мудрый и ясный. Взрослый.

— А сейчас... вы не оставите нас ненадолго одних?

— Нас — в смысле...

— Меня и Исаму.

— Хочешь сказать, он всё еще где-то, — Джингуджи делает неопределенный жест рукой, который должен, видимо, обозначать тело Шо, — ну... там?

Рен не знает, сколько этому Киёши лет, но по взгляду, переводящемуся не иначе как "почему они все такие идиоты?", которым тот одаривает Джина, вполне можно подумать, что тот их ровесник. Только вот что-то подсказывает Рену, что это совсем не так.

— Не переживайте, я верну вам вашего друга в целости и сохранности. У меня и самого осталось не так много времени. Поэтому, — он поворачивается к Рену, — прощай, Атсу. Когда-нибудь вы вернетесь к нам, и ты всё вспомнишь. Мы будем ждать.

Рену очень хочется спросить, куда. Хочется узнать, что это за мир, из которого пришел Киёши. Кто это — мы. И почему только он и Шо? Генки, Джин, Кайто и Киши с этим никак не связаны? Он знает, что ему все равно не ответят. Поэтому он просто кивает в ответ и отходит в сторону. Когда-нибудь, возможно, он узнает ответы на эти вопросы. 

Им все еще надо найти выход из подвала, о чем они наконец вспоминают. Когда-то люди явно попадали сюда иначе, нежели через дыру в полу, но сколько они ни ищут, ни двери, ни лестницы так и не обнаруживают.

"Просто мистика какая-то", — думает Рен, а потом усмехается собственным мыслям. После всего произошедшего оставаться скептиком как минимум странно. Он оборачивается к Шо: тот сидит, прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза, и на первый взгляд может показаться, что он спит, но Рен видит, как двигаются под веками глазные яблоки и как время от времени шевелятся губы. Ему интересно, о чем разговаривают Киёши и Исаму, и, судя по залегшей между бровей Шо складке, вряд ли это беззаботная светская беседа. Он даже может поклясться, что видит, как на ресницах Шо блестят слезы. Кого из них двоих?.. А потом всё заканчивается.

— Он ушел, — произносит Рен и сам не может понять, почему так тяжело ему даются эти слова.

Остальные подходят как раз в тот момент, когда Шо приходит в себя. Генки присаживается перед ним на корточки и заглядывает в лицо.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Голова болит.

"Дежа вю", — думает Рен, и, судя по тому, как переглядываются Кайто, Джин и Киши, — не он один.

— Почему вы так странно на меня смотрите? — удивленно спрашивает Шо. — Что-то случилось?

— Ты был... в отключке. Треснулся башкой, когда упал. Сильно треснулся, — объясняет Киши, и все смеются: громко, нервно и облегченно.

— Я нашел выход! — кричит Кайто из противоположного тому, где они искали, конца подвала.

— Я ничего не пропустил? — интересуется Шо у Рена, пока остальные открывают заржавевшую дверь. Рен улыбается и хлопает друга по плечу.

— Абсолютно ничего. Ну а даже если что-то и было... то когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь.


End file.
